Fan Torture
by MLGSquid
Summary: Marie has decided to test her fans' dedication for her by having a little 'game' with five of her biggest fans to be chosen. However, when a inkling named Madison gets chosen, after the four others, things can get a bit...deadly. Can Madison survive Marie's gorey challenge thanks to her dedication? Read and see as the two begin to start the game... (Rated M for Blood/Gore)


This idea had been deceptively perfect… Marie, having drawn a small flock of squids together, was engaging in a fun little test of their dedication; specifically, their dedication to her. Each had professed being her number one fan, which had led to some early fighting amongst the kids, but as the crowd dwindled with each passing test, one girl remained stubbornly still; each test completed with a smile. This one, the idol thought, was just what she was looking for. Indeed, she remained unflinching through each challenge, a devotion the idol had never seen before in her eyes. "I'm honestly surprised, dear," She spoke, stroking the Inkling's cheek. "You've done almost everything I had to throw at you. Silly me, though; I never bothered to get your name. Tell me, what should I call you?"

"M…My name is Madison…!" She nervously spoke, bowing her head down to respect Marie's very existence. "I…I ink turf in your name, I fight for everything you believe in! I…I…!" She cannot contain herself, so excited that the idol is even acknowledging her.  
She bounces a little, staring at the idol in awe.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, dear Madison." She smiled, patting the girl's shoulder as she turns to a bag she had set aside, the implements for the next stage of her little game stored inside. She had not anticipated any squid being so dedicated. "It's very touching to hear just how devoted you are; I wish other fans were so dedicated." The idol said, quietly carrying the bag to rest beside a chair, she gestured for Madison to take a seat. "That leaves one question, though. Just how far would you go for me, Madison? To what lengths would you go to hold my attention?"

Shyly sits next to Marie, trying to hide her eagerness and excitement.  
"Oh Marie! I…I would do anything for you, you have no idea! I would tend to your every need, I would snipe down anyone who mocks you, I would be at your side as SOON as you say my name!" She excitedly announced to Marie. "Any time, anywhere, I will be at your feet, great majesty!" She complimented, starstruck and excited to even be talking to Marie HERSELF.

Marie giggles, very much taken by Madison' enthusiasm. Why, she almost felt bad now for what was to happen next; this one was just so precious! "I'm very glad to hear that, my dear," The idol purrs, producing a rather menacing knife from the bag. "But what you say you would do is one thing, what actually happens is another. That's what those tests, and this one, are all about." Harshly flicking the blade just out of reach of the girl, Marie laughed; her teeth flashing. Oh, if this girl were to run scared now… She wouldn't fault her at all, but it would be so very disappointing. "Does this scare you, Madison?" She questioned, gesturing with the knife once more. "Does the sight of me waving this so near to your face frighten you?"

She lowers a head a little, trying not to flinch at the knife in front of her. She smiles nervously and perks up, putting her fears aside for her idol. N-not at all! I see those a lot, no worries, Marie!" She smiles sweetly, crossing her arms. "It doesn't frighten me at all, I assure you!" She bows her head, confirming what she had said.

So it didn't frighten her at all… Quite the contrary, the girl seemed quite content to still be in her presence. Perhaps this would be easier than she had thought."What if, perchance, I wasn't so careful?" She allowed her motions to be exaggerated more still, the blade grazing her fan's cheek. "You might get a little hurt, no?' Pulling the blade back from the position on Madison' cheek, Marie forced the sweetest smile she was able, playing an act of true concern.

She quivers a bit, the cold blade touching her cheek made her tremble, but ignored the fear entirely. "People make mistakes…hehheh" She giggled cutely. "Geez, Marie! Y-you're really cool-looking with a…knife." She complimented, looking into Marie's eyes.

"Why thank you, dear; I find this one suits me wonderfully for what I need..."She replied, smiling, circling the chair and sizing up what move to make next; it was clear that just gesturing wouldn't faze this young girl. Perhaps now was the time to move to the next step of her plan for this little test. "So you're loyal and not easily frightened, that's very good, dear Madison." She finally admitted, turning to face her once again. "Perhaps we shall see with this next test just how far that loyalty goes." With a quick flick of the wrist, she drove the blade back at the girl, this time letting it dig nice and deep into the same cheek. This was going to be quite a lot of fun…

She jolts at the sharp unbearable pain and whimpers loudly.  
"G-ggyuhhh" She mumbled, some of her orange ink dripping out of her mouth, due to it sharply stabbing into her gums. She tears up, trying to not scream. "Uhhgg…It…hurts..b-but…" She started, "I can handle th-IIS…" She giggles, some blood dripping more out of her mouth. Madison looks at Marie with shaky, wet eyes, shivering at the agony in her mouth.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear you're not afraid to shed some blood for me..." Marie purrs, twisting the blade gently to wedge between her teeth, pulling toward the other cheek. Sick satisfaction played into her grin as the thin layer of flesh tore, leaving still more orange ink dripping. Leaning good and close, the idol presses her lips to the fan's forehead, giving her a wicked, yet satisfying kiss. "I hope you're ready, because we are only getting started, my dear…"

"HHhhuuuuuuu!" She screams, this time feeling unfathomable pain. "M…Marie..! HHHhuuuu!" She holds her face, orange blood oozing out, filling the air with a metallic scent. Tears started flowing from her eyes, but opened her eyes and looked into Marie's eyes, and cracks a little smile."M…arie…" She started, gurgling blood, hard to talk with open cheeks, "I…a-am up for…anything!" She gurgled, blushing at the little kiss given upon her head.

The green idol laughs, taking in the all too delicious scent of oozing blood. Gently wedging the girl's beak open, she took a smaller, finer blade and gently slid it into the other's mouth."I have to say, I admire your dedication, my dear~. I'm glad you're not running away like the others, but staying as a true fan would~."

Digging the blade into Madison's tongue, the idol dragged it slowly toward the front of her mouth, splitting the muscle right in two.

"Are you absolutely positive you're still up for anything, though?~"

"G..YyaahhAHHHH!" She screams, the pain unbearable, feeling blood gush out of her mouth like oozing lava. Whimpering, she gets herself together and tries to speak to marie. "y…yeashh….anythiggg.! hhNNN!…." spitting out blood, eyes still looking deep into Marie's. Body trembling trying to bear the pain, all in the name of Marie.

Even through such intense pain, the bloodied girl continued to praise Marie's name… It was satisfying in the most sickening way imaginable, but satisfying all the same. "Here, let's take you somewhere you can rest~" Marie coos, guiding Madison onto a hospital bed, firmly binding the fangirl. "This way you don't fall and hurt yourself..." Taking the same fine knife from the tongue slice, the idol began to leave cross-hatched slices along the bottom of her feet, giggling to herself."I hope you don't mind this, dear… You can tell me when to stop anytime you like."

Madison yelps and whimpers loudly, the pain slowly creeping from the bottom of her feet to all over her body, the pain becoming unfathomably overwheming. "UUaaHHHHH! M-Marie! I-iit hurts! GGyyaAAH–" She trashes about, trying to withstand the pain. Heavily breathing and trying to keep herself from telling Marie to stop. Her whole body twitches, trying to understand this level of agony. Her screams start to get a little too loud…

Marie cringed as the screams grew louder, finally having stopped the cuts. Looking up at the girl, she slid her stool up the side of the bed, stroking her forehead softly. "Shhh, it'll all be over soon, dear~" She smiles sweetly, leaving many more kisses upon Madison' face, the gentle sting of the ink upon her lips. "You're doing so well so far, my dear; I'm quite pleased!" A delighted grin played on her features as the idol pressed the blade against the girl's arm, leaving small cuts along the length of it. "Just hold on, Marie's here for you."

She whimpers, shivering. She heavily pants and huffs, trying to bear the intense pain. "GgwwAAHHH M-marie!" She screamed. "GYUUHH! uuuaahhH!" She bellows, almost losing her voice from all the screaming. She looked into the idols eyes.  
Madison's arm trembles and jerks with every cut, orange blood gushing out of every little wound.

Marie closed her eyes and smiled softly, making similar cuts along the girl's other arm. As loud as she was getting, this was just so satisfying; the power young Madison gave her was almost overwhelming. "Now, now, everything's going to be just fine, dear..." She replied with an almost chilling calm. "We're nearly done here, you see; you've handled everything so well up to now, I'm very proud of you." Once more she peppers the young fan with kisses across her face, stroking the Inkling girl's forehead as she gazes upon her handiwork. Indeed, she had taken everything the idol threw at her admirably; it was almost a shame that it might need to end sometime…"You know, Maddy, I almost want to keep you by my side. You've been such a wonderful guest and an admirable fan that I use company like yours."

"M….Ma….rie…" She said, dazed. "She weakly looked down at the work Marie was doing on her abdomen, only to see her organs exposed and pulsing, still glistening with life.  
She screams "AhhhhhhH! M…Marie!" She shrieks in terror, whimpering as she kept trying to keep herself awake and not trying to pass out.

"Fear not, this is the second to last test, dearest..." Reaching her gloved hands into the sedated girl's abdomen, she gently lifted some of the pulsing guts out, letting them slowly plop back into the cavity. Oh, what a satisfying sound! A touch more manipulation, letting some dangle out, she smirked, holding a blade behind her back. "Do you think you'll be able to handle the last step, Madison?"

The orange inkling closes her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she faintly feels the wetness of her internal organs, touching against her bare skin. She retches, the thought of her insides pouring outside of her body is truly a disgusting thought. "BBwwuUAHH!" She retches louder as a petrified gaze comes upon her eyes.

The disgusted expression on Madison' face was made all the more satisfying by her groans as the organs came to rest partially outside of the confines of the cavity from which Marie had pulled them. Silently, the last blade contained in the bag was drawn, held low on the idol's side as she came around to look at the girl from her left side. She almost felt bad for the poor soul; she had gone through so much trouble to catch Marie's attention, to show her that she was willing to let herself be totally mutilated. "You'll be pleased to know you've passed all of my tests, my dear." Marie finally announced. "You've really and truly shown yourself as my number one fan, allowing me to treat you such as I have. Now, however, it is my turn to show my devotion to you; to immortalizing just how you've proven yourself." Raising the blade in her hand, she bared the girl's left wrist; holding her hand still with the one not bearing the blade. Without another word, she allowed the steel to fall, severing Madison' left hand from her arm at the wrist. "I plan on keeping this to display as a reminder of just how far you were willing to go for me, Madison. I may even let you come to my home to see that I have. For now, we should get you somewhere to get cleaned up." Departing a moment to change clothes after packing everything away, she returned in her agent attire and silently prepared the girl to be wheeled away.

Absolutely paralyzed in pain, Madison' body only twitched and squirmed. "M….Marie…" She gargled. "H..Help…me…" She spoke, having concern for dying. "P…Please" She begged.  
"…." Her vision began to blurr and sounds in her ears began to deafen.

"Shhh, you're going to be okay, dear." She assured the girl, moving quickly to rush with Madison toward the hospital. "Just… try to stay awake."

Looking down at Madison, a small smile formed behind the mask adorning her face. Even in the face of such incredible risk, she had used admirable courage to impress the idol. For even a moment, Marie almost felt guilty about what had taken place, but remained satisfied. Very quietly bringing the fan into the emergency room, she leaned in to whisper in the girl's ear. "I do love you, Madison."

"And I...love...you!" She said with a smile as she is hauled into the ER. giving a little wave as she vanishes behind two doors.


End file.
